Gypsy Nights
by Cliche Tragedies
Summary: Indira was adopted by the Renolds family when she was only a baby, but when she goes camping as a teen she sees something suspicious. Upon revisiting the same campsite she finds a whole new world which she explores with her friends. Together, they enjoy t
1. Sleepless Nights

Prologue

Indira was not what most people would call pretty, she was beautiful. Her eyes were as dark as coal, and her skin was a light tan, and she had gorgeous locks down to her shoulders. She was constantly dying her hair, or changing the style, but no matter what it was, it always looked beautiful. Her body was her downfall. Her hips were too large but she had skinny legs, her arms sometimes looked to muscular and her abs not enough. Or, at least, that's what she thought.

Indira Renolds was her name, she was in ninth grade during that camping trip which changed her life.

" Hey, Chris we're helping the girls pack up their shit." Indira said as she entered one of the platform tents. There was another girl in the tent with her. Christy, she was tall, tan, and blonde. She was the ideal girlfriend with the perfect body, more like the perfect life.

"Shhhh, keep your voice low, they're fifth graders! Remember? No swearing." Christy reprimanded. Indira made a face in mockery and laughed, then she pushed Christy out of the tent and down the steps.

"Ok, well that's the last of it! You girls ready to go home?" Haylie asked as she loaded the last sleeping bag into the silver van. Nine little girls crowded around the six girls. After a long exchanging of hugs the little girls hiked down the short, pebble path to the parking lot.

"Thank god that they're gone! They made me twenty times more sure that I don't want to be a teacher," Indira laughed as she sat on one of the benches by their campfire. Haylie sat to her right and Jennie to her left.

"So, I guess it's just us, troop 58 now," Mrs. Creg said as she sat across from Indira with a folder of papers. "Now we need to have our meeting." There was an echo of groans.

"Come on mom! Do we need to do this now? Can't we enjoy our last night here at camp Murray?" Christy begged. Mrs. Creg shook her head.

"No, we need to get through this. Then we'll have dinner." She opened one of the folders. "First matter of business, is everyone rejoining the troop next year?" No one answered. "Ok, I'm going to go around, and you'll all answer me. Natalie, Tanya, and Cat all responded saying they were rejoining. Unfortunately they couldn't make it this weekend to camp with the girls. Now, How about you Haylie?"

"Ummm, well." Haylie teased with a large grin. "I guess, but on one condition."

"Haylie, just answer the question!" her mom scolded.

"Yea, I guess I could," she looked at Indira and smiled. Indira smiled back.

"And you, Indira?" Mrs. Creg asked.

"I've been in it since kindergarten," Indira frowned. "But hey! Why stop now?" she laughed.

"Julie? Jennie, and Shannon?" she asked as she looked around at the other three girls. They all nodded. "Well, looks like the whole troop is staying! Good. Now who's ready for chicken salad and baked potatoes?"

All the girls jumped up from the bench and started towards the pavilion. Indira worked with Shannon on wrapping the potatoes in tinfoil while the other girls prepared the salad and chicken.

Indira watched Shannon as she wrapped the potatoes quietly. She had never noticed how pretty she was. Shannon had blonde hair along with blue eyes; she was rather petite but not overweight, and behind the little acne, she was very pretty.

"Let's go put these in el campfire," Indira joked as she started towards the campfire with the tinfoil wrapped potatoes. When they reached the campfire, Shannon pulled out a shovel and carefully make a small well for them, and then Indira placed them in the center. Shannon then covered them over with coal. "All done, time for a break."

The two girls wandered back into the platform tent that the six of them were sharing. Inside Indira found Haylie, the dancer. She was a little shorter than Indira, with blonde, curly hair, and the perfect body. Next to Haylie was Christy, then Jennie. Jennie was a little on the chunky side, but none of the girls in the troop cared. Besides being overweight, Jennie was very beautiful with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Last was Julie, the quietest. She too was blonde, not skinny, but not overweight, just normal. She was very church oriented and peaceful. Indira suddenly realized that she was surrounded by blondes! She didn't really care because she knew hair color did not affect one's learning capability, but she just found it funny. Shannon took a seat on the floor and Indira sat on her sagging air matters.

"So, what is there to talk about?" Haylie asked after everyone was in a comfortable position.

"How about the sluts in school?" Jennie laughed. "Like Kali Langon!"

"Oh my god! Don't even say her name! I hate her, I mean we were friends, but I just hate her now. I mean, the girl lost her virginity in, like, middle school!" Haylie nearly shouted but kept herself from so that the moms wouldn't overhear it. They rambled on for a few more minutes about sluts and whatnot.

"Girls! Dinner!" Indira's mom, Anne, yelled. All the girls stood up and bolted out of the tent. They quickly sat down and sung a grace to the theme song from the Adam's Family.

"Pass the honey-mustard chicken and dressing."

"I want the italian-chicken."

"This is good."

"Can we have seconds?"

The girls laughed as they ate. It was becoming dark and so they immediately turned on their lanterns, attracting lots of bugs.

"So, who wants some potatoes?" Anne asked as she came to the table with two plates full of hot potatoes. All the girls picked a potato and then opened the tin foil causing charcoal to cover their plates.

"This is really small," Haylie half laughed and half cried as everyone turned and laughed at her potato that had a diameter of no more than an inch.

"Oh just it, Hayls," her mom laughed. Haylie cut it open and put a small sliver of butter on it. Just as she went to pick it up, it slipped out of her hand onto her lap. The whole table laughed for minutes.

"I'm determined to eat this!" Haylie laughed as she picked the potato off of her lap and took a bite. "AHHHHHHH!" she cried.

"What?" Indira laughed as Haylie spit the potato back onto her plate.

"I ate charcoal!" Haylie complained. She grabbed the closest thing she could and started to wipe it on her tongue. Everyone laughed even harder when Haylie realized it was the tin foil. The rest of the night was similar, with random outbursts of laughing that lasted a long time.

It was around 12 p.m. when the girls were back in their tent. Indira sat on her mattress and changed into a different bra and pajamas. Christy stood in an oversized T-shirt and changed her underwear while the other girls got changed in their sleeping bags to keep warm. It was June, but still as cold as March. The girls had been together since first grade, except for Indira and Cat. Indira had joined three years previous to their trip when her own troop split up, and Cat one year ago. They were like one happy family with lots of girls, or at least, that's what Indira liked to think.

They were all done changing except for Julie. Suddenly, she started to crack up laughing.

"Jules, are you ok?" Jennie laughed.

"Sorry, I'm really tired." Julie laughed.

"Are you looking for something?" Indira asked after she noticed that Julie's clothes were all unpacked.

"My pants," Julie sighed. Then she smiled, "did you take my pants?" Indira started to laugh at Julie's face and shook her head. Julie looked at the other girls. "Did any of you take my pants?" They all shook their heads "no". All the girls were in stitches, laughing at Julie.

"I found them!" she cried as she pulled a blue pair of pants out of her sleeping bag. She stood up and pulled her other pants down then pulled on another pair of underwear on. The rest of the girls only laughed harder. Then Julie yanked the blue pants on and laid down. The girls talked for a while longer and then decided to go to bed.

"Hey Indira?" Julie said.

"Huh?" Indira answered as she turned her head to look at Julie.

"If I don't remember why I have two pairs of underwear on in the morning...will you remind me?" Julie stuttered.

"I would if I knew the answer," Indira laughed.

Soon after they were all asleep, except for Indira. She had been having trouble sleeping for months, and couldn't help it. She wanted desperately to let the sounds of nature rock her into a deep, long, sleep, but she had no such luck. Suddenly, she heard the pitter patter of rain drops on the rain cover of their tent.

"Great, now I have to pee," she muttered to herself. As quietly as she could, she kicked her bag off, stepped into her purple hiking books and placed her umbrella hat on her head. Carefully she stepped over Shannon and untied the tent. She then grabbed the nearest flashlight and half ran and half limped over to the latrines.

After arriving at the beautiful, blue port-a-potty, she let herself in and pulled down her two pairs of pants that she had layered for warmth. She quickly did her business and stood up again, making sure not to drop her flashlight into the pit of shit. She carefully unlatched the door and started moseying towards her tent. She decided running wasn't worth tripping and falling flat on her face. That's when she saw him. In the woods of the red trail. There he was, just standing there, watching her. She could see him, even though it was raining and dark, he was clear as day. Indira immediately thought she was hallucinating until the next morning.

It was only seven when Indira's mom came in the girl's tent and shouted "Rise and shine!" Indira had just fallen asleep.

"Mom!" Indira said in a groggy voice as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"We're going to Dunkin' Donuts after we pack up," her mom said in a sing song voice. Immediately, the girls perked up and started cleaning up their equipment.

Indira decided to do her "kapers' or chores before packing up, so that she could change after all the dirty work was over. She stepped out of the tent in her big hiking boots and several layers of clothes only to realize it was around ninety degrees. She quickly shed the coat and extra pants. She finished her chores in a hurry, and then packed up her stuff. Then they were gone.


	2. Awkward Acquaintances

Indira was in her senior year of high school when she got the call.

"Hello, who's calling?" Indira answered. It was Mrs. Creg, Indira hadn't heard from Mrs. Creg in over three years. It was right after their last camping trip, the one in which she thought she saw a boy in the woods, however she had written him off as a hallucination from lack of sleep. The troop had split up after Mrs. Creg's youngest son, Todd, died; the girls never lost their friendships, but saw each other less and less.

Indira grabbed a marker off the calendar o the fridge and quickly jotted down some dates. "I can make the twenty-third through the thirtieth, but my mom and dad will on a cruise," Indira explained to Mrs. Creg.

"Oh, well go ask your mom, tell her you'll be alone for the first five nights," Mrs. Creg instructed Indira.

Indira placed her hand over the receiver and yelled "mom" up the stairs until her mother's face appeared at the top of the steps.

"What?" her mother half shouted and half questioned.

"Mrs. Creg planned a camping trip for us, like a reunion before we go to college, can I go? It's the week you and daddy are on your cruise," Indira explained to her mother.

"Ummm, well who else is going?" her mother questioned.

"Mrs. Creg?" Indira said into the phone. "Who else is going?"

"Unfortunately, Jennie has some summer courses to take, Natalie is going to be in the army. Jennie has a summer internship, Cat will be on vacation, and Shannon has been sick. So, to sum it up it will be just you, Christy and Haylie," Mrs. Creg explained.

"Ummm, mom," Indira smiled, "It's just going ot be me, Christy and Haylie for the week. Please, before you say no, I really want to see them and go camping, they're my friends and I deserve to see them before I go to France for a year!" Indira pleaded. Her mom frowned. "Think of it this way, I'd be home alone anyway because you and dad would be on a cruise, so this is better, I'll have two people with me."

Her mom rolled her neck ad sighed. "I suppose you could go and I guess this is something you really want, so, I guess so."

"Really?" Indira squealed as she ran up the stairs and planted a huge kiss on her mother's forehead. "Mrs.Creg, my mom says that I can go!"

"Ok, that's great honey, Haylie and Christy will pick you up at nine in the morning on the twenty third. Ok?" Mrs. Creg told her.

"Yup, got it. Thanx so much Mrs. Creg."

It was already the twenty second of June, and Indira was in bed early. A deep sleep suddenly overtook her, and she was soon lost in a dream.

She felt like a ghost, see-through and floating. She looked around panicked. She could tell that it was Camp Murray, but Haylie and Christy were gone, that's when she saw smoke through the tree tops.

"A fire!" Indira whispered to herself. She glided through the woods until she reached a large bond fire in the middle of the woods. People dressed in gauzy, loose, clothing were dancing around the fire. Indira looked for Haylie and Christy and spotted something in the corner. She glided over to the corner only to find a man sitting with a girl, not much older than herself, straddling him. They were kissing. The girl looked up for a second as if disturbed and the minute Indira saw her face she knew it was Haylie.

"Haylie!" Indira yelled. "What are you doing?" she stuttered. Her shouting had no affect on Haylie, after short air break, the two were joined at the lips again. Indira chuckled to herself.

_She was always outgoing, but the question is still, where am I? _Indira thought to herself. She turned around and started to float towards to fire.

"This has got to be a dream," she muttered to herself. "Or, I'm dead. Hmmm, let's test out my theory." Indira looked at her pale, see-through hand and stuck it right in the fire. Nothing. She pulled her hand back out and examined it. Again, nothing, not even a burn or soot. Finally, Indira pulled herself away from the fire and decided to explore the small camp further.

"This has to be some end of the year blowout party!" Indira thought aloud, but as she looked around, she noticed that the only person that she knew was Haylie. Feeling adventuresome, Indira ducked into one of the teepee like tents. In the middle of the floor laid two figures. Indira glided over for a better look.

It was a girl, herself to be more exact. Her hair was messed up and coming out of the bun. Indira examined herself, she was scantily clothed, in fact all that was on was her bra and underwear. Indira looked at herself on the ground and noticed an arm wrapped around her waist.

_Oh my god! What have I done? I mean, what will I do? Oh my god! Who is that? _Indira thought as she peaked over her own body.

Behind her laid a man, about her age, maybe a little older. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. He was about three inches taller than herself with a semi-muscular build.

_Well, at least he's not bad looking. _Indira tried to joke to herself. _But, who is he?_

Suddenly he rolled onto his back, revealing his face.

_It's him! I wasn't hallucinating that night! He's the boy I saw in the woods. He's real!_

Indira woke with a jolt. She was very hot and turned her desk fan on. She looked at her alarm clock. It was seven o'clock.

_Well, no use trying to fall asleep. _She thought as she pulled her legs out from underneath the covers and stretched backwards. She finally puller herself out of bed and went to double check her pack to make sure she had everything.

"That was the strangest dream I've ever had! I can't remember anything except seeing some boy. I wish I could remember what his face looked like." Indira recounted her dream to Haylie and Christy in the car.

"Well, was he cute?" Christy joked. Indira shoved a pretzel into her mouth and nodded her head.

"So, anyone we actually know in your dream?" Haylie laughed.

"Actually," Indira said, swallowing the pretzel, "You were." Haylie smiled. "And you were lip locked with some guy by the bond fire, practically pulling off his clothes." Haylie started to turn a deep shade of red and adjusted the air conditioner.

"Chris," Indira said as she leaned up on Christy and Haylie's seats on her arms, "How bout some music?"

"Radio's broken," Christy answered.

"How'd it break?" Haylie asked as she played with the knobs and tuner.

"Who, is more like it," Christy muttered. Indira and Haylie looked at her. "My dad, he didn't want me getting distracted from the road," she sighed. "So, he smashed it." All the girls began laughing until they cried.

"Oh my god! Look out!" Haylie cried out as she pointed to two men walking alongside the road. Indira immediately sat back in her seat as Christy swerved to the left. Indira looked out the window at the two men, they both were tan and had dark brown, almost black, hair. They were the men from her dream, and suddenly, just like her dream, they disappeared.

About five minutes later, the girls pulled into the hidden driveway of Camp Murray. They stopped quickly to talk to Tom, the camp Ranger, who directed them up to the Merry wood campsite. The girls quickly got out of the car, eager to stretch.

"Hey, you remember, we stayed at the same campsite last time we came here?" Christy asked the girls. They both nodded.

"You know what? We should even sleep in the same tent if they're still there," Haylie commented. Christy nodded in agreement. "What do you think, Indira?"

"Sounds great," she replied as they hiked up the small gravel path to the campsite. It was just how they had left it. The pavilion was in the center of the site, although slightly to the left. The fire pit was diagonal from the pavilion, and surrounded by three tents. There were three more tents scattered around the campsite.

The girls hurried to the tent farthest away from the entrance to the site and dropped their bags in the middle of the platform tent. It landed with a "thud" on the wooden planks. The girls began to work on the tent by rolling up the sides to let in light. By the time the sides were rolled up the girls were soaked with sweat.

"I'm changing into my bathing suit," Christy said as she pulled off her top.

"Good idea," Haylie commented as she dug through her duffel bag and pulled out a bikini. Indira had forgotten her suit and was positive that their bathing suits were too small.

"Aw, I forgot mine, but I'm hot as hell!"

"Well, just strip down to your bra and underwear. You think we care?" Haylie joked. Indira's cheeks flushed.

"Ok, but you guys can't laugh!" Indira told the girls as she pulled the sticky top off. Christy and Haylie had finished changing and left the tent while Indira continued stripping off her sweat covered clothes. She was wearing a blue bra with little flowers on it along with matching panties. Even though she had known these girls for years, she still felt shy about her body around them. Haylie opened the tent flap and Indira wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Hey, we need to go get the gas stove and other crap, you wanna come? Or do you want to start the fire?" Haylie asked Indira.

"Just call me Pyro," Indira joked as she followed Haylie out of the tent still clutching her chest. Indira watched as Christy and Haylie walked back down the gravel path in their swim suits. She stared at the fire pit. She hadn't lit a fire in years, it wasn't that difficult, but suddenly, she was filled with fear, especially because she was practically naked. Finally she placed her arms back at her sides and tried to figure out how to start it. However, her fear only heightened when she heard a man's voice from behind her.

"Fires usually don't start just by staring at them, unless you have heat vision," the voice said, it was deep and had a strange accent that she couldn't quite place. Indira swung around and wrapped her arms around herself, it looked like she was hugging herself. She gasped at the man before her eyes. The man from her dream and the road.

"You!" she gasped. "Who are you? Why are you here? Stop looking at me!" Indira shouted as she noticed the man's eyes wandering. She ran to the nearest tent and hid behind a tent flap. It was a slightly delayed reaction, but it was all she could do. There was no answer. Indira peaked outside of the tent, once again he was gone.

"How does he do that?" Indira asked herself, half intrigued and half angry that he disappeared before answering her questions.

"It took years of practice," his voice said softly from behind her. Before she had time to turn around and see him, he had grabbed around her waist, hands felt warm against her skin. Then, he quickly pressed a cloth to Indira's mouth and nose. He held it there for a few seconds until her eyes started fluttering. She felt as he heaved her into his arms and walked out of the tent. The last thing she saw was two other men carrying Haylie and Christy in a similar fashion.


	3. Wellcome to the Family

Vilmos looked at the three girls, they were in a mangled heap on the floor. Even though it was hot out, he grabbed a blanket and covered the girls because they were wearing such little clothing. Tabor, Sandor and Kobi, Vilmos' brothers, came in with the girls' bags.

"She's not quite what I expected," Kobi said as he cocked his head to look at the girl in the middle. She had long, dark hair and a petite body.

"Not as pretty as her mom," Vilmos agreed. Indira's mother was beautiful, she was still young, only thirty-three years old, she got pregnant when she was sixteen and had to give up her daughter. There she was, seventeen years later, sitting right in front of him. She did not look like the girl the fortune teller had foretold them of.

"So this girl, she is the _key _to all of our problems?" Kobi mused aloud.

"Do not question the fortune!" Sandor spit at Kobi as he flung the tent flap open and stomped out. Tabor looked at Kobi in disgust.

"I have to wonder where all the brains from the family went because they surely aren't with you!" Tabor pushed past Kobi and out of the tent. Vilmos gave Kobi a compassionate smile and them shrugged.

"I didn't mean to insult them, or the prophecy," Kobi sighed. "But, I mean just look at her!" Kobi pointed at Indira, "she's not exactly what you'd call a heroine and her mother wasn't really..." Vilmos quickly wrapped his hand around Kobi's mouth as one of the girls started to move. Vimos waited until the girl stopped moving and then let go of Kobi.

"You must be careful, I don't want them waking up panicked. Come, we'll talk outside the tent," Vilmos explained as he led his younger brother out of the small tent. "Kobi, go find us some chairs or stools, we need to keep watch of them," Vilmos instructed. He watched as Kobi ran off towards the center of camp.

The camp was of medium size, there were at least fifteen tents, five or six small fire pits, and one large fire pit in the center of the camp. As he looked around he saw Tabor and Sandor, his older half brothers. They were eighteen and twins, but looked nothing alike. While Sandor was tall and thin with blonde hair, Tabor was no taller than himself with dark brown hair. The two were practically inseparable. Vilmos closed his eyes and tried to create his family tree in his head.

Tabor, Sandor and himself shared the same father, however their father left the troupe and Tabor and Sandor's mother died in child birth. Then there was Kobi, they shared the same mother. Kobi's father, Guy, was still around camp and married to his mother, Fayette. Together they adopted Ivan, Lander and Gill; orphan children from different camps that they had come across. Vilmos counted his brothers, he had six, but surprisingly, no sisters. He tried to picture his family tree but confused himself while trying to connect people to their children and such. When he opened his eyes Kobi was jogging towards him lugging two oak stools.

"Thanks," Vilmos said as he took one of the stools from Kobi. Kobi was only two years younger than himself, fifteen. He looked very similar to himself and it was easy to tell that they were related. Kobi was almost as tall as he was with the same dark hair and muscular build. They looked so alike that people did mistake them for true brothers. Whenever Kobi had done something wrong, Sandor or Tabor would yell at him and tell him, "he's your brother, you deal with him!" Vilmos would then correct them and tell them they were only half brothers.

Vilmos stood up and started walking towards the larger fire pit where the women were cooking dinner.

"Hey! Were are you going?" Kobi asked.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get some food," Vilmos replied.

"Well, wait for me I'm starved!" Kobi said as he ran to catch up with Vilmos.

"No, you stay there and guard the tent, I'll be right back," Vilmos instructed as he pushed Kobi back to his seat. Kobi sat reluctantly and crossed his arms across his chest. Vilmos gave him a small smile and started towards the food again. He quickly found his measly tin bowl and mismatched silverware. He watched as the men tied rabbits to the spit and then hung it over the fire then helped himself to some of the bean soup.

Vilmos sat on one of the logs near the pit and watched the fire as he ate his soup. He was startled when someone sat right next to him. He turned to see Paliki, he had known her since he was born. She had bright red hair, her skin was pale compared to his and freckled. She was at least a head and a half shorter than him. She was clad in her dancing costume, which essentially covered her chest and lower half, the rest of the material covered her legs and arms, but was see through. Her stomach was uncovered and revealed very tight abs from dancing.

He placed his bowl on the ground and turned to her. She wrapped her arms through his and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So how did your mission thing go?" Paliki asked as she ran her finger down Vilmos' back. Vilmos shivered and sat straight up. He reached back and grabbed her hand, he hated the feeling it gave him.

"Ummm, it was ok," he answered as he placed her hand back in her lap. She gave him a playful pout and then stood up and coaxed Vilmos to go into the woods. "You know that this friends with benefits thing, it doesn't work?" Vilmos asked as Paliki dragged him towards the lake.

"You up for a swim?" Paliki teased as she untied the sashes around her slim waist and took off her slippers. She waded slowly out into the water until all Vilmos could see of her was a bobbing head. He pulled off his shirt and followed her in. She swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She pressed her mouth against him and Vilmos kissed back. He sank deeper into the kiss until he started to get shivers because the water was cold. Vilmos quickly pulled away.

"Oh come on! What is it now?" Paliki nearly shouted.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good," Vilmos murmured. Paliki swam towards him again and ran her hands over his chest.

"Oh, you have goose skin, I can warm you up," she smiled and started to kiss Vilmos' neck. He pushed her away again.

"No, really stop," Vilmos instructed as he walked towards shore.

"VILMOS!"

Vilmos looked around and then saw Kobi standing by the edge of the woods, running towards the lake.

"What?" Vilmos asked as he looked around for a towel.

"Come quick, Ivan, Lander, and Gill got into the tent!" Kobi shouted. Vilmos looked up at Kobi and ran as fast as he could towards the tent.

"You let them in!" he shouted at Kobi as they ran.

"Of course not!" Kobi yelled back, "Ivan used his new magic trick with the vanishing smoke and then they punched me in the face! You honestly think I'm stupid enough to let those goons in?" Vilmos didn't answer her just ran. He looked at Kobi and saw that his eye was turning a dark red. He could feel his pants were sagging because they were wet. He tried to hold them up with one hand as ran.

Finally they reached the tent and heard shrieking. The air was thick with smoke and hard to see through.

"Oh shit,"Vilmos muttered under his breath.

Indira woke to the sound of people shouting.

"Laissez-moi dans!" one voice shouted.

"Non, tu ne peux pas entrer là!" another voice answered.

"What are they saying?" Hailey whispered. Indira didn't realize that the other girls were there and jumped at their voice.

"He said, 'let me in' and the other dude said 'no you can't go in there'" Indira translated.

"Oh thank God that you take french!" Christy sighed. Suddenly there was an explosion and smoke filled the tent. Indira clutched the blanket around her. She heard a loud thud and then the tent flaps opened. The girls started coughing and shielding their eyes from he smoke.

Indira felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her up. She tried desperately to free herself from the hand's tight grasp but couldn't.

"Let go!" Indira heard Hailey and Christy shout.

"Laissé aller de nous!" Indira shouted. Indira felt the grip loosen, but then tighten again. Again she tried to wiggle out of the person's grip but to no avail. Then she tried punching but only got her other had caught. Finally she did the only thing left to do and kicked right below the belt. Her capturer gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground. By then Indira's blanket had been lost, but she didn't care. She could still hear Hailey and Christy struggling.

"I'm going to get help!" Indira shouted to them as she fumbled with the tent flaps and started to open them. As soon as she saw light she started to run. She couldn't see where she was going until she ran into something which caused her to loose her footing. Suddenly she was rolling down a steep hill, going over rocks and landing on twigs. Finally she reached the bottom. It was clear and she could actually open her eyes. She felt her sides, they were bleeding and bruised.

"Help me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs but there was no response. "Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait! Aidez-moi!" Indira shouted in hopes that someone would hear her. She shouted for a few more minutes and then gave up hope. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Quietly she cried and rocked back and forth. She couldn't help but think of the horrible things that the men might be doing to her friends. "I'm sorry" she whispered a short prayer. "Forgive me."

Vilmos saw the tent flap open and close again very quickly.

"Those bastards!" Vilmos breathed. They might be related, but he didn't have to like them.

As quickly as he could, he found one of the tent flaps and tied it back, Kobi tied the other in attempt to air out the smoke. Vilmos went into the tent and saw three bodies sprawled on the floor and two still standing.

"La hâte vers le haut, sortent," Vilmos instructed the two left standing. He went to one of the girls on the floor and grabbed under her arms and pulled her out of the smoke. Kobi did the same. Vilmos entered the tent again to pull out the last person when he noticed that it was Ivan lying on the ground.

"Ivan, levez-vous!" Vilmos shouted as he kicked Ivan's side.

"Owwwww!" Ivan cried as he staggered to his feet.

"Où est-elle?" Vilmos demanded. Ivan didn't answer. "Where is she!" Ivan shrugged.

"She ran out of the tent, but first she gave me one god kick!" Ivan said as he practically limped out of the tent.

Vilmos searched the tent, the smoke was finally clearing but there was still no sign of the last girl. Vilmos returned to Kobi who was giving the girls water.

As Vilmos approached Kobi looked up. "We're missing Indira. You have to hurry up and find her before something bad happens." Vilmos gave him a nod and started jogging in the opposite direction.

He was by the woods edge when he saw what looked like blood on the barbed wire fence. He hurried over to fence and rubbed it in between his fingers. He walked into the woods looking for more clues as to Indira's where abbots. Finally he saw something. A figure at the foot of the hill. He ran down the hill so that he wouldn't fall, but ending up falling anyway when he reached the bottom. The girl's head popped up.

"Oh my God. It's you. Oh no, I'm going insane!" Indira muttered to herself.

"Come on, we need to get you fixed up...and some clothes," Vilmos chuckled as he offered her his hand.

Indira noticed he had a strange accent that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She stood up and backed away from the man.

"I saw you one night, it was like three years ago. You were watching me! It was the middle of the night and raining, and I thought I was hallucinating," Indira recounted as she continued to back away from him. She felt more and more uncomfortable as he stepped towards her. "And then you, you were the one who brought me here! Who are you!" Indira shouted.

"There'll be plenty of time to explain all this, just trust me," Vilmos pleaded, still offering his hand. Indira shook her head and turned her back to him.

"Just run," she thought.

"Don't run," Vilmos said under his breath.

Indira started in a straight sprint towards the lake. She reached the water and started to go in until the water touched her foot. "Cold water!" she cried. When she turned around and saw the boy was only seconds away. "Think Bahamas," she told herself as she dove headfirst into the water.

"Shit, I just dried off," Vilmos said as he stripped into just his boxers and dove in after her. By the time he came up for air she was already half way across the lake. "Wait!"

Indira kept swimming as fast as she could. Her three years on swim team were really paying off. She was already half way across and the boy had a while to go. She stopped and tredded water for a few minutes to catch her breath. She looked behind her again. He was gaining. She swam out a bit further and waited until her went under water. Quickly she turned and dove under so that he wouldn't be able to see her. After about a minute she came up for air and he was almost right next to her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, startled by his presence. She swam hurriedly back to shore and started to run again. Suddenly she felt a crushing weight on top of her. The guy was tackling her. She felt his chin collide with the back of her head. She tried to rub it, but he had her arms in his. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Get off of me!" she cried as she struggled against him. She knew it was no use and was only tiring herself out.

"This isn't how I expected to introduce myself to you," Vilmos laughed. "My name is Vilmos, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Well, you kind of are. Want to loosen the grip a little bit?" Indira asked.

"Oh sorry," Vilmos replied as he let go of her hands. Indira rubber her wrists and then formed a fist and hit Vilmos square in the chest. He staggered back, doubled over and clutched his chest.

Indira stood there, bewildered at her own actions. She watched Vilmos cough and take short gulps of air.

"Ohhh, I am so sorry!" Indira cried as she ran to his side. "Are you ok? I don't know what came over me." Vilmos gave her a small nod and short smile and then stood back up.

"It's ok," he whispered. "We just have to go up to camp and get you bandaged up."

Indira followed Vilmos up the hill silently.

"Ahhhhh. Help me!" Indira cried as she tripped on a tree root. Vilmos spun around and grabbed Indira's hand. He kept her hand until they reached camp. Vilmos looked at their hands.

"They fit, a perfect match," Vilmos said quietly.

"What?" Indira asked. Vilmos shrugged, and shook his head. Vilmos looked up, Ivan was approaching him.

"That was fast," Ivan scoffed as he pushed past Vilmos. "Was that why you were down there for so long?"

Vilmos immediately dropped Indira's hand. Suddenly two girls nearly pounced on Indira.

"Indira we thought you were dead or something!" Hailey said to her as she squeezed Indira and kissed her on the cheek.

"I could get used to this," Kobi whispered in Vilmos' ear. Vilmos rolled his eyes and swatted his hand right into Kobi's stomach.

"Ouf. Jeez," Kobi coughed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Kob, go get the Paliki, tell her to get them some clothes," Vilmos instructed.

"They don't need clothes, they look fine like that," Kobi joked.

"Do it, I'm taking them to mom's tent, tell her to bring them there. You got that?" Vilmos replied.

"Yes sir," Kobi said as he ran towards the center of camp.

Vilmos scrounged around a few tents and brought the girls some blankets. "My name is Vilmos, it's my job to make sure you stay safe essentially. Paliki is finding you some clothes, so yea."

"So, Paliki's the kid that ran off?" one girl asked.

Vilmos laughed, "No, that was my brother Kobi. Paliki is a girl. Follow me, I'll bring you to my mother's tent where you can get changed. Oh, wait, we need to bandage you up," Vilmos said to Indira.

The two girls followed silently and without question. When they reached the tent Vilmos held open the flap and closed it and when they were in.

"You come with me," Vilmos instructed as he led Indira to a larger tent. He held tent flap open for her and then went in himself. "Just have a seat on one of the cots," Vilmos told Indira.

She looked at the cots, they looked like sticks with animal hide stretched across them. Indira picked the one that looked sturdiest and sat. Vilmos pulled a small plastic box out from under another cot and kneeled next to Indira. He took out a few gauze pads and placed them on her side where a cut was oozing. Suddenly there was a ripping noise and Indira's hand's flew to Vilmos' shoulders. Before they knew it Indira was half on top of Vilmos and the other half on the floor. They looked at one another, Vilmos was shocked at what had happened, but Indira just laughed. She looked back at Vilmos and realized he wasn't laughing. He was looking at the tent flap where two boys were standing, they looked to be older than him. Vilmos quickly stood up, pushing Indira off of him.

"The cot broke, that's all," Vilmos explained to them. They didn't look convinced, the stared at Indira and then back at Vilmos.

"What ever you say," one of the men said sarcastically. Then they turned and left.

"Those were my brothers Tabor and Sandor," Vilmos told her as he continued to wrap Indira's wounds.

"How many do you have?" she asked as she placed a band-aide on her shoulder.

"Too many," Vilmos joked. He looked at Indira who wasn't pleased by his answer. "I have six. Tabor, Sandor, Kobi, Ivan, Guy, and Lander."

"Wow, I only have one. You're so lucky!" Indira replied. She winced as Vilmos rubbed a disinfectant on a cut.

"It's not as great as you think. They're the reason why you're so cut up," Vilmos explained. "Ok, you're all done. Come on, I'll take you to get some clothes," Vilmos said as he found another towel and handed it to Indira, she carefully wrapped it around her body.

"You must be Paliki. I'm Christy, and this is Hailey. Vilmos told us you would lend us some clothes," Christy said once they were in the tent.

Paliki eyed each one of them. There were two blondes that were skinny and medium height. She turned around and dug through a large trunk of clothes. She pulled out a white, gauzy dress and gave it to the one named Christy. She found a purple skirt, white, muslin top and a waist cincher and gave it to the one named Hailey. Suddenly the tent flap opened and another girl joined them.

"Hi, my name is Indira, I was told to come here for the clothes."

She rummaged more and found a set of baggy, silk pants and another muslin top. She scrounged around more until she found another waist cincher and slippers for all of them.

"I'm sorry that they are not the best quality, but they are the best that we have for now," Paliki apologized as she helped the girls into their clothes. Again Indira couldn't detect where her accent was from.

Paliki continued to help the girls and tied their cinchers until they were barely able to breathe.

"Are any of you hungry?" Paliki asked as she held open the tent flap and followed the three girls out of the tent.

"I'm starved!" the girl named Christy declared.

"Ok, good. Follow me,"Paliki smiled as she led them towards the middle of the camp where she found each of them a plate, some utensils and bowls. They all stood in line for their food. Finally, after about a half an hour of waiting for the food to be ready they all sat down together on a log and began to eat.

"What is this?" Hailey asked as she examined the roasted piece of meat on her plate.

"That's a turkey leg," Paliki replied as she took a bite of her own meat. "The soup is ham and bean." The girls all ate without questioning any more of the food.

"That was...delicious!" Hailey said as she washed her dish off in a bucket of water.

"Yes, Fayette is a wonderful cook. You know, she's Vilmos' mom," Paliki said to Indira.

"No, I haven't really had much of a chance to talk to Vilmos about anything that's going on, but I need to. Well, I guess I should go and do that now," Indira said after she was done drying her dish. "Thank you for getting us dinner. Goodnight."

"You two must be exhausted also. I'll show you girls where your tent is," Paliki said as she walked towards another one of the tents near the center of the camp. She helped Hailey and Christy make their beds and found them some old nightgowns. "Goodnight," she said as she left the tent. She scanned the camp for Indira and Vilmos.

"Vilmos, wait! I need to talk to you," Indira yelled after she had finally found him, she ran to try and catch up with him. He turned around just before she ran into him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Again, Indira heard his strange accent.

"I need to know why you and your brothers...well, why you kidnapped us?" Indira asked. Vilmos saw the curiosity in Indira's eyes, but then he saw something new, a flash of fear. She was scared of him.

"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you that," Vilmos said as he stared at his feet. Indira saw he was trying to be compassionate.

"Please, I need to know what's going on! Why am I here? Who are you people?" Indira questioned.

"I think you need to talk to Fayette...my mom,"Vilmos told her. "Come on, I'll take you to her."


End file.
